Can a Pirate be Kind?
by Pirate.Holmes
Summary: Clare has always dreamed for another life. What happens when infamous pirates kidnap her. PotC! Rated T for mildish language. Focuses on Ragetti, Jack, and Teague! 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I wish my life were simple

Hey people! This is my first Fanfic, so please comment!

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, even thought they are not mentioned……….. Yet!

* * *

"Oi! You! Get back here!" A voice behind me yelled

I continued running.

"Where are you going?" The voice yelled, sounding closer.

I clutched the loaf of bread to my chest and pushed forward to the wood in front of me.

"We ain't got all night" The voce moaned, out of breath.

I continued running and hid behind a tree, waiting for a time to attack

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" The voice growled, sounding about a yard behind me.

I grabbed a stone that was on the ground of the wood, and stepped in front of the tree, as swiftly and quietly as I could.

"Oh, shut it!" I said while I threw the rock at him. It bounced off his head and landed into the ground. I sneaked over to see how he was. He had a bump on his head but no permanent damage. I propped him up against a tree. _Whew that was close! Clare, you should be more careful next time_, I thought. I sneaked back into the wood and no sooner than I thought I was home free, I was caught by the collar of my dress.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" Said a mans voice, while I was scrambling to get out of his grip

"Nothing" I said quickly

"Really? Than who are you?" said the voice. I turned to see him. He was tallish, had brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a red military uniform. I scowled, because I realized that I was caught by a solider. One of the reasons I hated Port Royal.

"I am Charlotte O'Brian. I got lost to the way of my Grandmothers house, and she is terribly ill. So please jus-"I said calmly

The solider shook his head "The O'Brian's don't gotta daughter named Charlotte and they have no other family in Port Royal" He hissed.

"How do you know my Grandmother moved here because Ireland is having a potato shortage and Charlotte is my nick-"

He coughed and interrupted me again "Because we just been alerted that a girl your height, your brown hair, and your green eyes, was stealing bread from a local tavern near by." He said, coolly.

"You are accusing _**ME**_?!?!" I said, using my best astonished voice

He gestured to the bread "Where did you get that? Baked it at Grandmother's house?" He sneered

"It's a gift for Grandmother." I said calmly

"We also been alerted that a orphan with the same description has escaped from Troller's Orphanage about an hour before the bread was stolen" He said squinting his eyes

"I am _**NOT**_ an orphan!" I yelled. This solider was getting me mad, his questions where like the ones adopters asked me.

The solider sneered, as if to say _Yeah right_ and dragged me back to Troller's. I was squirming and kicking all the way

* * *

We got to the orphanage door and the solider knocked. Soon, a greasy looking man opened the door. His hair was only a few graying brunette tufts that were everywhere. His eyes were greedy, squinted and black. He smelled of smoke and rum which matched his crooked teeth.

"Clarice! Your back!" He said. I scowled as he harshly hugged me. He smelled horrible as usual, and was crushing me, on accident.

"Thank you so much for bringing my girl home." He said, wiping the fake tears in his eyes.

The solider nodded "Not a trouble, sir."

No sooner then when the door closed, Troller grabbed my shoulders and shook me until my brain rattled.

"I thought I told you no running away, you useless wench" he spat.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" I yelled.

"I ain't gonna, you little brat! You are banned from meals tomorrow, you will not have your walk around the island, and I want that bread you stole. Since you are banned from meals I don't want you to eat anything for the next 24 hours" Troller said.

"NO! I got it, I keep it!" I said. He slapped me and it stung

"Give it, you little piggy" He said, raising his hand to give me another slap.

"Fine, here is your bread!" I said trusting it to him, wishing I had eaten some on the way there.

"Get to bed, Brat, before I get even angrier." Troller said.

I went up the stairs and into the girls sleeping room and quietly got into my bunk. I just laid there, tears in my eyes from getting another taste of freedom before it being yanked from me, again. Every time I came back, Troller got angrier and I got more punishment. At least he didn't put me in the cellar or beat me, like he usually did. I was lucky tonight, but I knew I wouldn't get any sleep, because the whole room was whispering about me.

* * *

Now, Troller's was a large, two-story, grey building and everyone's attitude was the same color of the building. There are two sleeping rooms, one for boys and one for girls, which looked exactly the same. There is also a sleeping chamber for Troller, though no one has ever gone in there unless they were in extreme trouble. I know the room like the back of my hand. Each sleeping room had one tiny bathroom with a chamber pot, pitcher with water, a bowls, 3 hair brushes, a wooden tub, and an interesting case of mold in the corner. The dinning room was a large room with about ten wooden tables and wooden benches surrounding them. People I met on my daily walks told me to count my blessings that I am in a place that supplies me food (if you would call it that), a warm bed (Bed? Sure. Warm? Not so much) and a roof that was over my head (It was breaking apart, and if Troller doesn't get it fixed in about two years, we would have no roof). I have had lived outside for a week once and its not that bad. If I had a choice, I would trade Troller's to Wilderness in a minute.

I didn't get a lot of sleep the night before and when it was time to go for breakfast (which I was banned for) I didn't bother to get up.

"Clare! Get up sleepy!" a boy's voice called. I turned and saw a boy about six years old, with blonde hair, warm brown eyes, freckles, an elflike face, and a big toothy smile.

"Hello Itchy." I said, smiling. Itchy and I have been friends since he was given that nickname by me. He came round to the orphanage when he was three, and soon after he had a case of the chicken pox. I had to take care of him. He got his nickname because he was always asking me to scratch his poxes. Thank God I didn't get the pox, but Itchy and I have been friends ever since.

"Let's go have breakfast!" Itchy said, trying to pull me out of bed.

"Itchy! I can't, 'cause Troller banned me from meals." I said.

His face dropped. "Oh, okay." He started to trudge out of the room and I went up to him.

"Itchy! Don't look so sad, 'cause today we can do what you want." I said to him

He smiled "Okay! I want us to go into-"he dropped his voice "Our hideout and I want you to tell a story about-"he dropped it even lower "Pirates"

I nodded and he hopped downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

First chapter! Please review and give me Ideas, I am still debating where Clare will fit into the pirate's gang!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Troller and Adopters

**Hey y'all!**

**Its here! Chapter 2 and still going! I have to say thanks to my writer friend, hidden darkness, for pointing out that my spelling isn't that great. So here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: You have heard this before; I do not own Pirates, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing for fan fiction!**

As Itchy ran down the stairs, I smiled and turned around to my own bed. I made the bed as neatly as I could, and I reached under it. I found a small bag that was extremely light. I lifted it onto my bed and opened it. The contents were two grey dresses that look pretty much the same to the one I was wearing, a wooden hair brush, and something glinting underneath the dresses. I pulled it out, knowing what it was. It was possible my most valuable thing, my pocketknife. It was a souvenir of my first escape. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was running as fast as my little legs could carry me. A grubby man was behind me, chasing me with a knife. I did nothing wrong, all I did is that I unlocked a gate because it looked like some dogs needed to go out. The man caught me and put a knife to my neck. I screamed, and a teenaged boy came to me. He was running towards me and came up to the man. _

"_You gonna' save girly?" My captor asked "You ain't nothun' bu' a blacksmith apprentice."_

_My rescuer had a bobbed pony-tail, warm brown eyes, and grimy clothes. His face was beading down sweat, and he looked like he had been working. He looked at the man then at me. He then, grabbed the knife and kicked the man. He bent down to me and looked me straight in the eye. He looked about seventeen._

"_Keep this as a reminder." He said. His voice was smooth and quiet. I nodded as he gave me the pocket knife. "What's your name. girl?"_

"_I'm Clarice. What's yours?" I said, scared out of my mind._

"_Will. Well actually, William Turner." He said "Clarice, I think you should go home."_

"_I've don't got one." I stammered._

"_Then, go to the place you stay at." Will said, shaking his head._

_I nodded. "Okay, Will."_

_ Will nodded, and walked back to were he came from. I went back to the orphanage, myself. The first and only time I would go by myself._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I smiled, laughing on how little I was. I was seven, and I still wondered how I got out of bed and escaped. I put the knife back into my bag and shoved my under my bed. I then heard crying. I followed the sound until I found myself in a corner bed. A big lump was lying in the middle. I cautiously went up to it.

"Hello?" I said, quietly. The lump moved ever so slightly, but then was absolutely still. "Come on out, I won't hurt you."

"You promithe?" Said a lispy voice

"I swear!" I said. The lump came out of the blankets, and was a girl about Itchy's age with brutally cut brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, and a youthful round face. She had tears staining her cheeks. "Now, what's wrong?"

"My voith." She said, sadly.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Thamantha." She said.

"What happened, Samantha? What made you cry?" I said.

"A girl with blonde hair made thun of my voith." She cried.

"That girl used to make fun of me to, so don't worry about it, and go downstairs for some breakfast." I said, soothingly.

She perked up and smiled. "Okay! Thankths for trying to make fell better!" She said.

She ran down the stairs, smiling, laughing. It was enough to put my spirits up for a moment. I went back over to my own bed, and pushed my bag under my bed. I laid down and close my eyes for a split second, and then a stench rose into the room. It smelled of Smoke and Rum. Troller was in the room.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I heard you were comfortin' that little lispy mutt. She deserved what she got." He grumbled

I got out of bed, so angry I was shaking. "What did you do to her?"

"None of ya business, you tramp!" He snapped

"If you came up here to gloat, I am going to sleep." I Snarled.

"No lass, I am here to tell you to be on ya best behavior 'cause we have a Couple wantin' to adopt. You crack from you, and-"He broke off, making a slapping motion with his hand. He shot me one more hateful glare, and trudged away. Itchy came running up to my bed and he was out of breath, smiling the boyish grin I so loved about him.

"Clare!!!!! You promised!!!!" He said, pulling me out of my bed.

"Come on, then! Let's go." I smiled and hopped out of my bed.

**OKAY!!! Sorry it took me so long to update!!! I am going to write smaller and shorter chapters now.**

**The reason I added the seen with Samantha, is because she will become a more important character in the later ends of the story. I love Itchy's character so much! I just realized he is like my 2 cousins combined. I promise that I will have the pirate characters coming in soon.**

**Please review! I'm still new at this! **


	3. Chapter 3

[Enter Post Title Here]

engrossed

HEY! Finally posted another one… I promise with my right hand that the pirates' characters would show up soon! Please be patient with me! AND! I am so extremely sorry it took me…

*Ducks over to assistant. And Eyes bulge.*

ALMOST A YEAR! HOLY CRAP!

I am really extremely utterly sorry for all of that!

Thanks everyone for reviews! I am extremely grateful!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! How many times do I have to tell all!

Itchy and I made our hide out a few years back. Troller yelled at Itchy and I a lot, and we got tired of it. We needed an escape, a retreat, a place where no one could find us. Our hide out was in a cellar of an abandoned building behind the orphanage. The cellar door was so obvious, that no one could guess where it was. When you go through the cellar, you turn to the left and there's a small hole at the bottom of the wall. I can barely fit through it, but when you get through the door, you see a small room, lined with blankets, food, and water. There were big, squishy pillows and blankets on the ground. The place was amazingly warm against winters and amazingly cool during the summers. I knew Troller has never suspected us of staying here.

Once me and Itchy climbed in, he started jumping around the room, smiling and singing Mary had a Little Lamb. I smiled but aid "Settle down"

At once he sat with glassy eyes staring at me, like he was expecting me to do a back flip.

"Okay Itchy, what pirate story do you want me to tell you? Blackbeard? Mary Reed? Who?" I asked

"That one bloke? What's his name? Oh yeah! Jack Sparrow." Itchy exclaimed.

"Captain... Captain Jack Sparrow." I said softly. Itchy knew he was the pirate I knew mot about, for I looked for Sparrow stories more than others.

So I began a fast, adventure-packed story of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I started when he landed in Port Royal, 3 years ago. I remembered the day well. It was the promotion of James Norrington, who now is apparently dead as I hear. He was also going to propose to one, Elizabeth Swan, who instead of saying no, fell into the ocean without a word. Well, Jack was fast-talking as two guards caught him trying to steal a ship at the time, and sees Elizabeth and jumps into the ocean to save her.

"Did he love her?" Itchy said, eyes widened

"Well…." I started. "It was really complicated. So anyway-"

I was broken off by a pounding on the cellar door. I hushed Itchy as I heard the door open. I heard some footsteps to us, and a small figure climbed into the hideout. It was a tall, golden-haired girl, with big gold eyes. She was really skinny, and boney, but she had this beautiful face structure, and a button nose. We used to tell her she was a princess who was taken to the orphanage by bandits. She would laugh and show us the scars on her wrists from when her father would beat her. That made us shut up.

Her name was Victoria, and she was my best friend.

"What the hell was that for? " I yelled at her, throwing a pillow.

"Easy, easy Clarice." She said, throwing it back. "Troller wants everyone in the dinning room. He said it was of utmost importance, and a new orphan is here. He seems to be a boy, 'bout our age."

I scowled, at the thought of meeting him. "This place has enough boys already!"

Itchy got up. "No it ain't!" Without another word, he crawled out of the hideout. I sighed and followed him .Thankfully, missing meals has made it easier to crawl in and out of the place.


End file.
